


Day #10: I Could Have Been Someone, Well So Could Anyone

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Cas is the calm one, Child, Dean doesnt react well, Destiel - Freeform, Diagnosis, Ficmas, Ficmas Day #10, Kid Fic, Leigh is diagnosed, Leigh'verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to know whether his daughter has Autism before she starts school.  Dean doesn't want to know at all.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Dean and Cas' daughter is four, but <s>can't</s> doesn't speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #10: I Could Have Been Someone, Well So Could Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fairytale Of New York by The Pogues 
> 
> (Sorry, I can't link it. I'm on my phone.)

“No, Papa.  Remember?  Papa!” Dean said, pronouncing Papa as big as he could but it just made Leigh shrink into herself and grimace.  He sighed, he knew it was too late.  This appointment was happening and showing Cas that their three-year old could speak wasn’t going to stop it.  He couldn’t even get her to say ‘Papa’ properly though.

 

“We’re going, Dean.  Do it, for her.” Cas said from across the room where he was packing a bag with diapers and her toilet-training picture book, that wasn’t making much of an impact.

 

Dean sighed, there was nothing wrong with his daughter.

 

“I know you’re finding it hard, but the sooner we get a diagnosis, the sooner we can help her.” Cas reassures, walking over and rubbing a hand up his husband’s back whilst looking down as his daughter rearranges her teddy’s into size order.

 

“She’s nearly four, Cas.  She’s gonna be starting school.  What are we going to do?” Dean says, his voice cracking a little as he leans back into Cas’ touch, grounding himself.

 

“We’ll figure it out.  We always do.”

 

\----

 

“What the hell is Pervasive Developmental Disorder?  And Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder?” Dean shouts as soon as Sam, carrying a now-four-year old Leigh, shuts the door.

 

He turns to Cas, one hand on his hip and the letter dangling from his other.

 

“Pervasive Developmental Disorder is basically just Autism and ADHD is exactly what it says on the tin.” Cas answers back, walking and taking the letter to read himself.

 

They'd waited for this for six months and whilst it made Dean angry, it gave Cas a sense of relief.  He knew how to help his baby girl now.

 

“She's not autistic, Cas!  She isn't!  I've seen autistic people and she isn't them!” Dean shouts again.  His daughter was normal, she was his little girl and she was normal. That mantra kept every rational thought out of his mind.

 

“There's a lot of types of autism.  I reckon she has high-functioning autism.  It doesn't really specify in here.” Cas explains, trying not to be hurt or offended by Dean's careless words.

 

“What, um, what does high-functioning mean?” Dean asks, taking a step forward like a little kid.  He'd just realised the gravity of the situation. 

"It means she'll be just as independent as you. Assuming that you're toilet-trained." Cas smiled up at Dean, just as Sam came in.

"I think she needs the toilet." He stated, before turning on his heel and walking straight back out again.

Cas sighed, today had been a heavy day. He wasn't up for the tantrum, or the heart breaking tears, of it not being toilet time.

"I got it." Dean says, putting his hand on the side of Cas' head.

He pushed as he walked past, noticing the hellish grin on the face.

"Right, Miss. Let's go to the toilet." Dean announced, clapping his hands and entering the living room.

Leigh was nowhere to be seen, which Dean expected, but he swore that those little pink toes weren't there last time he came in. He rounded the couch and found Leigh, huddled in the small space between wall and leather with all her stuffed teddies grasped in her arms, some were tumbling out.

There was also a distinct wet patch surrounding her and tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"Come here, baby." Dean cooed, reaching out for her but she scrambled further back. Not that it was possible.

Dean remembered something Cas had said about levels and kneeled down in front of her, so he was closer to her.

"It's okay, I'm not mad." He tried to use small words and speak clearly, but he was way out of his depth. He had dealt with his daughter before, of course, but the diagnosis seemed to be looming over him now. 

She crawled forward at lightning speed, rushing into Dean's arms. He ignored the wet patch forming on his stomach in favour of comforting Leigh.

"S-so-so-s-soy." She stumbled and Dean was dumbfounded.

He found himself smiling from ear to ear, pulling Leigh away from him to show her his smile.

She was still frowning, eyelashes wet and stuck together.

"Speaking. That's good, Leigh. Really good." He smiled even bigger, nodding his head.

Leigh smiled back a little but resorted to putting her head back in the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean carried her all the way to the kitchen, where Cas was now sat with a cup of coffee. He smiled at them when they walked in.

Leigh kept her head buried and turned bright red.

"Leigh had a little accident." Dean stated, carrying her over to the side where they had a little washing station. Cas had put her on a routine and since then, she has hated going upstairs during down stairs play.

Leigh groaned angrily and grabbed a fistful of Dean's shirt forcefully.

"It's okay, Leigh-bear. Shall I go clean it up or do you want to help?" Cas had said it before he realised that he wasn't going to get an answer, so he rushed back, "Do you want to help?" He asked, on it's own so that when Leigh nodded just a little he knew exactly what she wanted to so.

Dean cleaned her up and got her changed before letting her run off to help Cas clean up the mess. 

He sank down to the kitchen table, comandereing Castiel's coffee and scanning over the diagnosis letter again. Dean didn't understand where the ADHD was coming from. When Leigh started something, she wouldn't move away until she'd finished. As for the Hyperactive part, he completely agreed.

Especially since she just came running back into the kitchen, a cloth and a smile on her. She chucked the rag up and into the sink before turning to smile at Dean, bouncing a little on her toes.

Cas followed soon after, with a couple more rags and a spray that Dean thought smelled like candy.

"Leigh, can you tell Daddy what you did earlier? When I found you in the living room?" Dean asked, hoping that she'd say something for Cas or that she'd at least try.

And she didn't disappoint, "I-I s-s-so-sor-sorry." She stumbled, her voice a little gravelly and Cas smiled like the Cheshire Cat, bending down and holding his hand out for Leigh, who smiled back at him and rushed into a hug. 

Any initial anger that Dean had had over the diagnosis had gone away because she was going to make progress and eventually, she would be able to do whatever she wanted to do.

Dean would make damn sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and make sure to let me know what you think about this becoming a series.
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
